Envie
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* Notre cher HBK fantasme depuis quelque temps sur le pire enfoiré de la WWE... JBL/Shawn, d'autres à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, mon couple d'amouuuuur :D**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: je ne raconte pas leur vie, pas d'argent, rien du tout en fait... (j'voudrais pourtant bien être payée moi! Ah! mais c'est vos reviews mon salaire :p! Mdr!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Michael Hickenbottom se délecta de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Le show de ce soir avait été particulièrement épuisant et il voulait se débarrasser de toute cette sueur.

Il était dans un état second, ne sentant plus que ses mains sur son corps et le fluide bouillant sur sa peau. Il faillit pousser un cri de terreur quand il entendit John Layfield entrer dans les douches.

Le Heartbreak Kid le regarda du coin des yeux.

L'interpête de JBL n'était pas ce qu'on appelle beau. Il n'avait pas le torse d'Orton, les jambes de Christian ou le sourire de Jericho, c'était certain. Mais... Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son attirance pour Layfield. Il s'était surpris à ne pouvoir détourner son regard quand John arrivait dans les parages et il avait de plus en plus de pensées bizarres quand il se retrouvait dans la limousine qui les amenait jusqu'au ring.

La limousine... Shawn se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, son regard toujours sur John qui le regarda légèrement surpris. La voiture était l'objet de tous ses fantasmes depuis qu'il travaillait avec le Texan. Il s'imaginait lui arracher se vêtements, lui mordre son cou, lui lécher toutes les parties de son corps, se fondre à l'intérieur de Layfield...

Sa langue partit à la conquête de ses lèvres, remplaçant sa langue, n'ayant plus conscience d'où il était et que son fantasme humain se tenait devant lui.

Le sang commença à affluer dans son membre et le ramena à la réalité. Il cacha tant bien que mal son érection et n'osait plus regarder le Texan en face.

Sa respiration accéléra, s'attendant à ce que l'interprête de John Bradshaw Layfield s'en aille, ou le frappe ou... Enfin qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir le souffle chaud de son partenaire contre son oreille.

"_ Limousine. Dans cinq minutes."

Shawn voulu attraper ses lèvres mais Layfield se déroba avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, avant de quitter les douches. Le HeartBreak Kid sourit à son tour et se dépêcha de finir sa douche.

JBL et la limousine réunit? Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

* * *

Il soupira d'extase. Les mains de John courraient partout sur son corps et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Le Showstopper embrassa son collègue avec passion, profitant au maximum du baiser. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet sans fin. Il gémit et se détacha de Layfield, à bout de souffle. Il se mordit les lèvres et poussa un long soupir.

Il se tenait à califourchon sur John, qui le débarrassait de ses vêtements. Bien qu'ils soient dans une limousine, la place ne manquait pas, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

La bouche de John s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur celle de Shawn, pendant qu'il baissait son pantalon. Son plaisir était tellement intense qu'il en avait mal. Il avait besoin de se mouvoir dans le blond, de l'entendre pousser des cris de jouissance. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de Shawn qui dû se lever pour pouvoir mener à bien l'opération, ce qui fit grogner de mécontentement l'autre Texan. Celui ci profita pour embrasser le ventre du Heartbreak Kid qui arqua son corps en laissant échapper un cri, sa virilité devenant encore plus dure.

Layfield sourit contre le ventre de son amant, satisfait.

"_ John... Aaah... Prend moi..."

L'intéressé ne fit que prendre ces lèvres, le torturant un peu plus. Il l'allongea sur la banquette et recommença à attaquer de baiser le ventre de son "employé". Il sentit les mains de Shawn prendre sa tête et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"_ Je te jure que si tu fais pas ce que je te demande, je te tue Layfield, c'est clair?

_ On ne peut plus clair, Hickenbottom, lui répondit-il contre ses lèvres, mais ne te plains pas si tu auras du mal à marcher après..."

Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée étroite de son vis à vis et entra d'un coup de rein dans son intimité. Shawn poussa un cri. John s'arrêta et embrassa doucement, presque avec tendresse, avant de commencer des va et vient rapide.

"_ John!!! Putain de merde... Oh oui! encore!"

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de John. Il poussa un autre coup de rein, touchant le point sensible du ShowStopper qui murmura des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il réentamma des mouvements rapides, enfouie sa tête dans le coup de Shawn. Quand l'orgasme envahit son corps, il mordit le cou du HeartBreak Kid, pendant que son amant se déversait sur leur ventre.

Il laissa Shawn se rhabiller en silence, lui indiquant la porte quand le blond avait terminé. Celui ci lui lança un regard douloureux, mais il se contenta de laisser son doigt pointé vers la porte.

* * *

Shawn se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Même si cet "évènement" c'était passé il y a une semaine, il ne s'en était pas réellement remis. Apparemment ses sentiments était bien plus qu'un simple fantasme.

Il retourna dans son lit, sentant, les bras de sa femme l'entourer.

"_ Mon chéri, tout va bien? Depuis quelques jours, tu te lèves la nuit...

_ ça va, c'est juste... C'est un peu stressant en ce moment, avec mes genoux."

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de retomber dans le sommeil qui n'arriva pas avant quelques heures pour le HeartBreak Kid.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa me voici de retour les gens! XD**

**Je pense que ça sera une fic à chapitre, avec d'autres couples aussi, comme dans "Juste une dernière fois"**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, mon couple d'amouuuuur :D, Hunt/Steph**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: je ne raconte pas leur vie, pas d'argent, rien du tout en fait... (j'voudrais pourtant bien être payée moi! Ah! mais c'est vos reviews mon salaire :p! Mdr!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque regardait dans le vide depuis le début le début de la journée.

Elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau et n'avait pas bougé depuis 10 bonnes minutes et rongeait le bout de ses lunettes. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était le matin. Pas que se soit spécialement important. Oh et puis merde, pourquoi ça l'avait autant marqué?

_Paul Levesque se dirigea vers la bouche de sa femme, commençant à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa gentiment et se retourna de l'autre côté du lit. Son mari tenta une nouvelle approche._

_"_ Chéri, laisse moi, je suis fatiguée...", lui dit-elle en lui envoyant sa main dans sa figure._

_Elle entendit Paul soupirer. Elle écarquilla les yeux, parfaitement réveillée._

Elle soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Depuis quand elle refusait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son mari? Deux semaines? Non, depuis au moins trois mois! Et puis elle avait commencé à s'intéresser beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devait à certaines Divas...

Stephanie laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau. Elle devait se l'admettre son mari ne... Lui donnait plus envie. Elle soupira de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shawn Michaels à l'air déprimé.

"_ Stephanie, j'ai un problème.

_ Je me doute bien que tu viens pas me voir par plaisir, souffla-t-elle.

_ C'est à propos de John, continua-t-il sans relever. Je... Je ne crois plus être capable de travailler avec lui."

Elle le regarda surprise avant de prendre une gorgée de café et de dire sur un ton moqueur:

"_ Vous vous êtes disputés? Bon vous allez vous réconciliez autour d'une bonne glace pendant que maman...

_ J'ai couché avec lui."

Elle cracha son café sur Shawn qui lui adressa un sourire forcé.

"_ Tu quoi? Shawn?!? T'as quoi avec Bradshaw? Attend on parle du même?

_ Oui.

_ Wahou! Shawn... Euh que dire? Je croyais que...

_ Je savais pas non plus tu sais, bon d'accord c'est pas la première fois que j'ai des rapports avec un homme...

_ Épargne moi les détails...

_ Enfin bref, tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux plus travailler avec lui."

Stephanie passa sa main sur son front et se leva de sa chaise. Elle commença à faire les cents pas.

"_ Shawn, je suis désolée mais votre rivalité est trop avancée pour l'arrêter maintenant. On a décidé de stopper à No Way out, c'est si long que ça?"

Le HeartBreak Kid soupira. Il lui lança un regard implorant.

"_ Arrête, ça ne marchera pas. Et puis j'ai autre chose en tête en ce moment.

_ Problèmes avec Paul?"

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et hocha la tête. Elle savait que l'amitié entre son mari et le Showstopper était forte mais celle qui les unissait l'était tout autant et elle lui faisait confiance.

"_ Qu'est ce qu'y se passe?

_ Je... On a pas eu d rapport depuis trois mois. J'y arrive plus Shawn.

_ Tu aimes un autre homme?

_ Je crois que je suis lesbienne."

Il la regarda avec surprise et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"_ Et...

_ Je me suis surprise à regarder certaine Divas un peu plus que pour vérifier si elles étaint correctement habillées ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ne rigole pas! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte!

_ Aaaah parfois la vie fait bien des choses!

_ Ouais c'est ça! Dépêche toi d'aller t'entraîner. Shawn! Attends! Tu l'aimes?"

Le HeartBreak Kid se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main sans se retourner.

* * *

Shawn refit une dernière série de pompes avant de se diriger vers les douches. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire plus, surtout avec John qui avait fait exprès de l'ignorer royalement. Tout ce passait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme si rien ne c'était passé...

Il posa ses affaires sur un des bancs du vestiaire et ouvrit son casier quand il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou, des mains sur son bas ventre.

"_ Dépêche toi de t'habiller, j'ai quelque chose pour toi..."

Il frissonna et reconnut la voix de Layfield dans son oreille. Il voulut le repousser mais la bouche de John se posa doucement sur les sienne, sa langue se frayant un chemin et commença à jouer avec celle de Shawn qui se sentit fondre. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de John qui se dégagea de son emprise lentement en brisant leur baiser.

"_ Ma limousine nous attend Shawn...

_ Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose..."

Layfield sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

"_ Sauf que cette fois ci, l'action se passera ailleurs..."

Shawn sourit, excité au possible, s'habillant vite mais ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il le suivait sans poser de questions.

* * *

Le HeartBreak Kid se réveilla doucement, ayant légèrement froid. Il tenta de se lover contre John mais ne rencontra aucune forme humaine. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

**Tindiiiiin!!! **

**Et oui Steph est lesbienne, j'en avais marre que se soit toujours Hunt qui devienne gay... lol!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Je peux encore en avoir?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn, mon couple d'amouuuuur :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: je ne raconte pas leur vie, pas d'argent, rien du tout en fait... (j'voudrais pourtant bien être payée moi! Ah! Mais c'est vos reviews mon salaire :p! Mdr!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Un rayon de soleil le réchauffa. Il s'étira longuement avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Il tourna sa tête vers le réveil. 11h30. Il bailla une dernière fois et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il dévala ses escaliers, sifflotant légèrement. Il était de très bonne humeur et adressa un magnifique sourire à sa femme avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Celle ci se dégagea doucement et son sourire disparu. Une question muette passa dans ses yeux.

Stephanie le força tendrement à s'assoire sur une chaise, ce qui ne le rassura en rien. Elle prit ses mains et les serra doucement. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose qui était sur le bout de ses lèvres. Stephanie prit une grande inspiration.

« _ Paul, je…, elle s'interrompit, regardant ailleurs. Je voudrais qu'on divorce. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent, sa femme le laissant seul. Il ne réussit pas à sortir un mot.

* * *

La nouvelle s'était propagé vite et lui devenait de plus en plus refermé sur lui-même. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Shawn lui donner un regard remplit de compassion.

« _ Ça va ? »

Le Texan était conscient que la question était stupide, mais elle lui était venue toute seule.

_Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et rattrapa sa femme._

_« _ Stephanie ! Pourquoi…_

__ Paul, je t'adore mais j'ai… J'ai arrêté d'avoir des sentiments pour toi depuis… Je ne me rappelle même plus ! Je t'adore mais… »_

_Elle eut une expression désespérée mais réussit à regarder son futur ex-mari dans les yeux._

_« _ Je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques mois que… J'aimais les femmes. »_

The Game lui lança un regard vide.

« _ Je viens d'apprendre que ma femme ne m'aime plus depuis des mois, qu'elle est lesbienne et en plus tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais le plus grand martyre du monde ! Alors à ton avis je vais comment ? demanda-t-il énervé. Je… Désolé Shawn, je sais très bien que tu y es pour rien c'est juste…

_ Je comprends, Hunt pas la peine de me faire un roman. Tu sais avec Rebecca, ça ne va pas fort non plus.

_ Oui Steph m'a vaguement raconté… Alors c'est Layfield ? »

Shawn baissa la tête.

Il frappa avec son poing le lit. John s'était vraiment foutu de sa gueule et lui… Il avait trompé sa femme non pas une fois mais deux ! Avec un homme qui plus est ! Le pire des enfoirés ! Le pire c'était qu'il s'était laissé faire docilement alors que ce n'était pas la première fois que John se comportait comme ça avec lui.

_« _ Layfield je vais te tuer, merde ! Espèce de connard !! »_

_Il se roula dans les draps et mit un oreiller sur son visage, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer._

_Non, le pire, c'était d'être tombé amoureux de cet abruti._

« _ Oui mais… On ne va pas dire que ce soit très important.

_ Shawn… »

Il sourit à son meilleur ami et lui tapota l'épaule.

« _ Oui, ce n'est pas important… »

Le texan tourna la tête et vit John qui détourna le regard quand celui de Shawn croisa le sien. Il partit rejoindre précipitamment Phillip Brooks qui semblait l'attendre.

« _ Tellement peut important qu'il te fuit ? C'est pas vrai, avoue, tu t'es mis d'accord avec Stephanie pour devenir gay en même temps !

_ Paul, j'ai toujours été bi…

_ Ah oui mince… Avoue que c'est toi qui as initié Steph ! »

Shawn le regarda bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire, rassurer que le treize fois champion du monde ne prenne pas les choses dramatiquement.

* * *

« _ Alors les dernières nouvelles sont vraies ? Ils sont vraiment en train de divorcer ? »

Phillip Brooks ne cessait de lui poser un tas de questions depuis des heures, ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver John Layfield.

« _ Oui Phil, t'écoute un peu ce que je te raconte quelque fois ?

_ Ces derniers temps tu paraissais tellement absorber par un autre Texan que tu ne racontais plus rien justement… »

Il se retourna violemment pour voir un léger rictus moqueur sur le visage du jeune homme. Quelle idée il avait eu de tout lui raconter…

« _ Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser…

_ Pour une fois ! »

John lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« _ Continue et je te dis rien !

_ Allez ! Jooooohn ! S'il te plaîîîîîît !

_ Si tu me prends par les sentiments… Il semblerait que Mark et Jeff Hardy se soient séparer il y a pas longtemps… A croire que c'est devenu une épidémie ici ! »

Le regard de la Straigth-Edge Superstar s'illumina. Mark était donc libre ? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

* * *

« _ Hey Maryse t'as entendu les dernières nouvelles ? »

La belle québécoise regarda Melina Perez étonnée. La brune soupira d'exaspération. Maryse était toujours dans son monde et ne sembait pas s'intéresser aux potins qui se passait à la WWE. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour faire son éducation !

« _ Stephanie McMahon et Paul Levesque divorcent ! Apparemment Steph n'aime pas beaucoup les hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » lui dit elle en sautillant sur place.

La championne des Divas se permit d'offrir son plus grand sourire.

Finalement, peut être qu'elle avait sa chance…

* * *

**Haha ! mais avec qui Maryse pense-t-elle donc qu'elle aura une chance ? Comment ça c'est évident ? Tssss…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews et j'espère que vous en remettrez T.T**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

"_ Écoute, gamin, pour la énième fois, laisse-moi tranquille!"

Le dit gamin sourit avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son interlocuteur, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à peu près à sa taille. Il avait fallu que Mark Calaway mesure plus de deux mètres, ce n'était pas très pratique... Il avait piégé le Deadman dès qu'il avait fini son match et s'il avait pu sauter sur Mark, il l'aurait fait.

"_ Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux... Ni ce que tu veux, vu ce que je sens, souffla Phillip Brooks dans un petit rire.

_ Depuis tout à l'heure tu te frottes à moi, c'est simplement une réaction naturelle, rien d'autre..."

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du plus jeune sur les siennes. Mark avait rompu depuis à peine trois jours avec Jeff que la Straigth-Edge Superstar lui tournait déjà autour, sans comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Phillip ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait rompu avec le jeune Hardy non par bonté de cœur mais simplement parce que la Charismatic Enigma s'était envoyé en l'air avec John Hennigan et apparemment, ce n'était pas le seul à avoir été dans son lit.

Il repoussa Phil plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, la tête de Punk heurtant douloureusement le mur.

"_ Merde Mark, ça fait mal putain!

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Mark en s'agenouillant, je pensais pas avoir été aussi brutal..."

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par la bouche de Phil sur les siennes.

"_ Si tu continues, gamin, je t'assure que la prochaine fois se sera volontaire!"

Il repartit dans sa loge, laissant la jeune superstar seule.

* * *

John Charles Layfield attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que Phillip Brooks arrive. Le jeune homme l'avait appelé il y a quelques minutes, lui demandant de venir le chercher. Il avait l'impression que son ami n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et était venu aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, commençant à s'impatienter.

Il secoua la tête légèrement irrité quand il va un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux d'un bleu magnifique... Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir que personne n'était là. Mon Dieu, voilà qu'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations en voyant Shawn Hickenbottom partout!

Depuis ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques semaines dans sa limousine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au HeartBreak Kid. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas des sentiments qui était apparu après cet évènement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu une attirance pour l'autre Texan, qui ne le désirait pas d'ailleurs? Bien entendu, il avait toujours eu envie de le toucher et quand il s'était aperçu que Shawn se mordait les lèvres en le regardant et son sexe réagir, il avait naturellement sauté sur l'occasion. Mais qu'il est envie de recommencer après, ça faisait pas parti de ses plans! Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait passé une nuit avec lui après. Ni pourquoi il voulait lui faire l'amour encore et encore sans être rassasié, voulant toujours plus.

Il faillit crier quand quelqu'un tapa sur la vitre pour qu'il ouvre les portes de sa voiture. Il appuya sur le bouton et Phil soupira, le regardant tristement. John sourit. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux...

* * *

L'endroit était bondé de monde, l'atmosphère étouffante mais au moins il y avait de la vie. Depuis l'annonce de son divorce, elle n'aimait pas rester chez elle, l'ambiance trop déprimante. De plus, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas pris du bon temps pour elle toute seule. Paul s'occupait gentiment des filles à la maison, il fallait bien que se soit son tour de temps en temps. Il vénérait la parité, alors autant la mettre en pratique.

Stephanie McMahon reprit un verre et le vida d'une traite. Le liquide ambré coula au fond de sa gorge et elle sentit sa vision légèrement vaciller et devenir un peu plus joyeuse. Décidément, elle ne tenait plus très bien l'alcool…

" _ Bonsoir, vous voulez un peu de compagnie ?"

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour détailler l'individu à côté d'elle. Grand, brun, yeux verts, sourire enjôleur, cet homme semblait très sûr de lui, fier de montrer sa montre hors de prix, ce faisait sans doute des UV toute l'année et surtout, il avait l'air incroyablement ennuyeux.

"_ Non merci, je crois que je me porterai mieux sans vous. "

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière, détourna le regard.

"_ Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes éméchée, belle demoiselle. Je suis sûr que si je vous montrais ma voiture, vous penseriez autrement."

Elle soupira. Effectivement, ce gars était un gros lourd.

"_ Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, monter dans votre bagnole serai la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette putain de planète même si elle était sur le point d'exploser, c'est clair ?

_ Allons, je suis sûr que…, il se rapprocha d'elle et mit une de ses mains sur ses hanches, on peut toujours trouver un moyen pour faire comme si la Terre allait exploser et que c'est vos derniers instants…"

Stephanie se dégagea et sentit la colère l'envahir. Il était vraiment pire que tous les mecs lourds réunit et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. L'homme repassa à l'attaque, remettant ses mains sur les hanches de la cadette des McMahon et essaya de l'embrasser.

*BAM*

Sa main avait claqué sur cette tête à claques.

"_ Désolé, mais les hommes c'est pas trop mon truc !"

L'homme massait lentement sa joue et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"_ Tu vas voir espèce de salope ! "

Il leva la main, Stephanie s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'alcool lui montant trop à la tête. Le coup n'arriva pas et elle cligna des yeux pour voir se qui se passait.

"_ Je crois bien qu'elle a dit que les hommes ne l'intéressait pas, espèce d'abruti ! Essaye de la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je te bute c'est clair ? "

Elle reconnut la belle blonde qui avait retenu le bras de cet imbécile. Maryse avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas rire du tout. L'homme grimaça de douleur, la Québécoise tordant son poignet. Il réussit à se dégager avant de vociférer :

"_ Espèce de sale pute ! lâcha l'homme en s'enfuyant.

_ Au revoir monsieur ! " lui lança Maryse en français avec son sourire de Diva avec un petit signe de la main..

Elle se retourna vers Stephanie qui s'était de nouveau assise. Celle ci la regardait avec gratitude et lui tendit un verre de bière.

"_ Merci… murmura-t-elle.

_ De rien, je sais très bien à quel point ce genre de mec est insupportable, rien dans la cervelle, tout dans l'entrejambe", rit la Québécoise.

Maryse lui offrit son plus beau sourire et observa dicrètement la cadette des McMahon. Elle l'avait par hasard aperçu dans la rue et c'était dit que se serait simpa de venir lui parler. Au bout d'une demi heure elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa cachette, sa mission de filature... Euh de rien du tout. Elle aurait sans doute dû remercier le type de tout à l'heure...

_ Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? J'ai décidé de me lâcher ce soir ! Bière à volonté !"

Maryse éclata de rire avant de trinquer avec Stephanie. La cadette des McMahon n'imaginait pas à qu'elle point la blonde avait espéré que ce jour arrive…

* * *

**Héhé, j'adore torturé les gens... Oui je sais, Steph et Maryse ne souffre pas mais c'est pour bientôt ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews!**

**Encore? mdr!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Stephanie sentit une paire de lèvres toucher sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Un affreux mal de crâne fit son apparition et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller.

"_ Steph, on doit aller travailler.

_ Shhhh! Tais toi j'ai mal à la tête!

_ Pas étonnant quand je me souviens dans quel état tu es revenue hier!"

Elle tira la langue à son bientôt futur ex-mari qui rit en lui apportant une aspirine. Elle prit le verre avec un regard reconnaissant et l'avala d'une traite. Elle lui retendit le verre avant de se lever, son mari la laissant seule dans sa chambre.

_Maryse l'écoutait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, touchant à peine à la boisson que Stephanie lui avait offerte. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de rire aux histoires que la brun, qui avait beaucoup bu, lui racontait. _

_"_ Et puis, tu vois avec Paul... Enfin c'est vraiment un mec d'enfer mais... Bon..._

__ Plus ça va, moins tu finis tes phrases! rit la Québécoise. Dis, pourquoi, s'il est si bien, vous allez divorcer? Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi..._

__ Je suis lesbienne? C'est... dérangeant?"_

_Stephanie la regarda douloureusement._

_"_ Non, bien sûr que non! Tu sais je suis bi alors..."_

_Stephanie lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de reprendre un verre de bière. Elle observa la canadienne du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, bien que soûl, que Maryse était vraiment une des plus belle femme, et des plus attirante qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. Stephanie ne se demandait même plus pourquoi elle avait plus un penchant pour les femmes que pour les hommes quand elle avait une telle femme devant elle. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, sa vision tournant de plus en plus._

_"_ Waaaah, je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer._

__ Je te raccompagne, je suis garrée pas loin... A moins que tu ne veuilles pas monter dedans, lui dit la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

__ Dans la tienne ça me dérange absolument pas", lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard significatif._

_Maryse se contenta de sourire à la remarque avant de lui tendre la main pour lui montrer le chemin._

_Pendant le trajet, la championne des divas lui avait posée quelques questions, se ramenant le plus souvent à son mari, ce qui étrangement la blessait un peu. Elle tendit le doigt vers une des maisons, commençant à défaire sa ceinture._

_"_ Tu veux prendre un dernier verre? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, se sentant un peu plus sobre._

__ Paul est là?"_

_Stephanie perdit son sourire et regarda ailleurs._

_"_ Hummm... désolée mais en fait je crois que je suis un peu trop soûl en fait! A la prochaine!"_

_Elle lui fit un signe de main avant de refermer la portière derrière elle, sa démarche incertaine._

"_ Fais chier!"

Maryse lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

"_ Oui, Hunt, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Shawn eut un peu soupir amusé quand son ami avait commencé à lui raconter sa fantastique épopée avec Stephanie.

_"_ Elle était complètement bourrée, j'te jure! Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça! J'ai du la porter jusqu'à son lit, sinon elle tombait!_

_ J'ai l'impression que t'es plus proche de ta femme depuis que vous êtes en phase de divorce...

__ Qui sait? Tu as peut être raison, on est sans doute fait pour être ami plutôt que mari et femme... Au fait, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai entendu de drôle de chose à propos de Layfield._

_ Comme?

__ Comme quoi lui et Phillip Brooks serait bien plus proche qu'ils veulent le dire... C'est vraiment un enfoiré, Shawn, je suis dé..._

_ Paul, je t'ai déjà dit que ce qui s'était passé entre John et moi c'était... Rien!"

Il parlèrent encore un moment mais le Heartbreak Kid se sentait la colère monter en lui de plus en plus. Après un au revoir rapide, il raccrocha et frappa son poing sur la table, sa femme le regardant bizarrement.

Layfield n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça!

* * *

John se préparait tranquillement, bien que nerveux à l'idée de devoir être une nouvelle fois dans la limousine avec Michaels. Il se demandait si seulement il réussirait à se retenir de le violer. Il sursauta quand la porte de sa loge s'ouvrit violemment. Décidément, tout le monde avait envie de le rendre cardiaque ces derniers temps!

"_ Espèce d'enfoiré!"

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, regardant étonné un Shawn Michaels fulminant.

"_ Mais tu te tapes combien de personne en même temps Layfield?

_ Actuellement je n'ai perso...

_ Oh la ferme! Je suis quoi exactement moi dans cette histoire?"

L'interprête de JBL était complètement perdu. il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été correct, mais il se demandait pourquoi Shawn pensait qu'il avait des relations avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Texan, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Le Showstopper continuait à crier des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de Shawn qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser, il était encore plus désirable quand il était en colère...

"_ Et puis, pourquoi tu es..."

Il fut coupé dans ses cris par les lèvres de John sur les siennes. Il commença à répondre au baiser, trop content de retrouver enfin ce contact qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit les mains de Layfield remonter son t-shirt ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

"_ Tu pensais faire quoi là? Tu couches avec moi, une fois tu me demandes carrément de partir, l'autre tu me plantes, ensuite j'apprends que tu baises avec un gamin et...

_ Attends, depuis quand je suis devenu un pédophile?"

Shawn roula des yeux.

"_ Je parlais de Phillip Brooks!

_ Depuis quand je couche avec lui?!?

_ Tout le monde le sait John!

_ Mais j'ai jamais fait quoi que se soit avec lui! Depuis que j'ai c..."

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, la laissant en suspend. Il avait failli avouer ses sentiments, c'était moins une...

"_ Je n'ai jamais couché avec Phil, c'est mon meilleur ami!

_ C'est ça oui!

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais fait des choses peu catholique avec Hunter, peut être?"

Shawn serra les poings. Merde, cet imbécile avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Il frappa un des casiers, étouffant un cri de douleur. Les mains de Layfield se posèrent sur son bras et essaya de l'amener vers lui. John avait encore envie de l'embrasser, il se pencha encore avant de se faire repousser brutalement.

"_ Ne m'approche plus Layfield. Tu me parlera plus, sauf si c'est écrit dans le script. Je t'autorise même plus à me regarder, c'est clair?"

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Jeff Hardy cherchait depuis de longues minutes. Il s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe des coulisses, se demandant s'il allait arriver à trouver le Deadman un jour. Il avait réfléchi depuis sa rupture et il était conscient qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait la meilleure chose dans sa vie en trompant l'homme qu'il aimait, qui valait bien plus que tous les John Hennigan réunit. Et tous les Adam Copeland, Chris Irvine, et... Enfin bref.

Il continua à marcher quand dans bras l'entourèrent.

"_ Alors mon petit Jeffy, on est perdu?

_ Chris, s'il te plaît pas maintenant, j'essaie de trouver Mark.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en grande conversation avec Phillip, un peu plus loin, tout droit."

Le regard de Jeff s'illumina. Il embrassa la joue du Canadien.

"_ Merci!!", lui cria-t-il en courant.

* * *

"_ Phillip...", menaça-t-il.

Le jeune homme se contenta de le regarder moqueur. Mark Calaway avait la fâcheuse impression que la Straigth-Edge Superstar le harcelait. Il trouvait ça flatteur, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise franchement ce qu'on voulait de lui. Au bout d'une semaine, il commençait à trouver le manège de Phil plutôt agréable, Mark le trouvait vraiment mignon. Il s'en était étonné, il préférait les hommes blonds, de petite taille, enfin en même temps avec sa taille, tous les hommes étaient petits... Ils les aimaient beaucoup avec les yeux verts, ne mangeant que des skittles... Il secoua la tête. Du moment que c'était du genre de Jeff, il aimait.

"_ Allez Mark, juste dans un bar, c'est tellement demandé?

_ Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool?

_ Je veux juste te soûler pour pouvoir profiter de toi, rit le plus jeune.

_ J'en étais sûr, tu n'es pas aussi gentil que tu le dis!

_ Eh oui, pas trop déçu? Alors? Ma proposition de bar tient toujours!"

Mark se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Il allait lui dire "oui" quand une voix bien trop connu se fit entendre.

"_ Mark! Mark, s'il te plaît écoute moi!"

Il se retourna, lançant un regard meurtrier à la Charismatic Enigma.

"_ Excuse moi, Phil, je te l'empreinte pour quelques minutes, dit Jeff en entraînant un peu l'écart.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

_ Mark, je... Je sais que j'ai déconné, j'aurais pas dû mais...

_ "J'aurais pas dû..." ... C'est ça, ta défense pour m'avoir tromper je ne sais combien de fois?!?

_ Je t'aime, je sais que j'ai pas d'excuses mais... Je t'aime vraiment Mark, je t'assure que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai inventé pour me faire pardonner."

Le plus jeune des Hardy lui lançait un regard désespéré. Il était tellement beau et désirable que Mark se sentit près à accepter. Jeff se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Il émit un grognement, étouffer dans la bouche du jeune homme. Les mains de Jeff passèrent dans ses cheveux et il se colla un peu plus au corps de Mark. Celui ci se dégagea, ce qui provoqua un grognement de mécontentement chez le jeune Dardevil.

"_ Jeff, il me faudra bien plus que ça pour que je puisse te refaire confiance."

Il le laissa là, voulant rejoindre Phil. Mais le jeune homme avait disparu.

* * *

**Mouhahaha, Takichou ne sait plus où se donner de la tête!**

**Taker: et ça te fais rire?**

**moi: ben... Oui!**

**Taker: continue comme ça, et je fais mourir tout le monde!**

**moi: mais... mais...**

**Taker: *boude***

**moi: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!**

**Et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews!!!!**

**Youni: Oui Punky est entreprenant mais hélas ses efforts ne sont pas récompensés! Jibble te fais la tête, il arrête pas de me dire qu'il est pas vieux... Merci, maintenant c'est un boulet! Euh, je rigole mon chéri (à cause de toi je manque de me faire taper tout le temps! lol)**

**HBKloverHBK: héhé voilà un grand moment JBL/Shawn, mais je sais pas si ça te convient :p!**

**Ma femme: mdr, continue à me mettre des reviews comme ça et je me pisse dessus XDDD**

**JustWrestler: Je suis bien d'accord, le Steph/Maryse, c'est génial ^^!**

**J'ai encore droit à des reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Maryse était devant le bureau de Stephanie depuis vingt minutes et n'osait pas entrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger de sa chaise et de tripoter ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle se leva d'un coup avant de se rasseoir aussi brusquement. Plusieurs personnes la regardèrent bizarrement et elle se contenta de leur faire un petit signe de la main et de leur sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après une longue inspiration, elle toqua enfin à la porte.

"_ Entrez!"

Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle entendit cette voix qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle replaça une dernière fois ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines que Shawn n'avait pas parler à John, en dehors des scripts, et devoir faire semblant de l'ignorer lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. La tension entre eux deux était de plus en plus palpable, ce qui laissait son ami Paul Levesque sortir des blagues vaseuses à ce sujet, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il n'y avait pas que sa relation avec Layfield qui s'était dégradé. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus à personne. Shawn n'adressait que quelques mots à sa femme, quand il était dans ses bons jours. Il ne répondait plus à ses collègues, ce qui avait énervé la plupart d'entre eux dont certain, Cena et Batista entre autre, avait très mal réagit.

CM Punk avait fait aussi fait les frais de son changement d'humeur. Quand il avait vu la jeune superstar rire avec Layfield, il avait littéralement perdu la tête et c'était jeté sur lui, essayant de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il se souvenait que Hunter, qui était la seule personne avec qui il parlait encore, lui avait sacrément remonter les bretelles.

Il claqua la porte de son casier, ce qui fit soulever des grognements d'indignations de la part des personnes présentes. Il était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, il ne supportait plus d'être à proximité, d'être si proche de John...

"_ Shawn, on y va..."

Le HeartBreak Kid se contenta de jeter un regard froid à l'interprête de JBL qui, malgré les menaces de Shawn, essayait plus ou moins de lui parler. Ils avancèrent en silence vers la limousine et sans un regard pour son partenaire.

* * *

"_ Oh! Maryse! Comment ça va?"

Stephanie lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de venir lui faire la bise. Maryse bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible. Elle se donna une claque mentalement. _"ça y est, elle est plus bourrée, t'es pas capable de lui sortir une phrase correcte? Continue Maryse, c'est comme ça que tu y arrivera!"_

"_ Euh... Oui ça va! Et toi? L'autre soir tu semblais un peu..."

Stephanie éclata de rire avant d'hocher la tête de manière positive en lui tendant une tasse de café.

"_ Au fait, Paul n'est pas dans les parages?"

la jeune Québécoise voulait être sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire à la cadette des McMahon mais elle ne voulait pas que son ex-mari débarque d'un coup dans son bureau ou n'importe qui tout bien réfléchi.

"_ Non, mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours aller le rejoindre, tu sais où j'habite! s'énerva Stephanie.

_ Euh... D'accord, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir, répondit Maryse d'une voix peu rassurée.

_ Alors pourquoi toutes tes questions se rapportent à Paul? Tu veux coucher avec lui?

_ En fait, mon projet c'était plutôt de coucher avec toi...

_ Eh bien... Hein? Euh... Quoi?"

Maryse écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu que les choses tournent de cette façon. Elle reposa soigneusement la tasse sur le bureau de Stephanie.

"_ Je crois que je vais y aller, euh... je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé!"

La blonde commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une main retint la sienne.

"_ Je dis pas qu'aller dans ton lit se fera tout de suite mais... Si tu veux on peut commencer par... Je sais pas moi, un dîner?

_ Aucun problème, répondit tout de go la jeune Québécoise.

_ Alors à ce soir, tu passes me prendre à vingt heure"

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Maryse et la laissa partir, riant légèrement devant l'air heureux et légèrement niais qui avait pris place sur le visage de la belle blonde.

* * *

Shawn regardait à travers les vitres teintées. Il n'avait pas déserré les dents depuis le début, ce qui avait le don d'énerver John.

"_ C'est vraiment d'une stupidité...!

_ De quoi? De m'avoir laisser en plan? De m'avoir traité comme de la merde?

_ Ton attitude Shawn! Je sais très bien que j'ai pas fait les meilleures choses qu'ils soient mais je ne suis pas aller au point d'être désagréable! Et surtout de litéralement tabasser ton meilleur ami!"

Le Showstopper se contenta de pousser un soupir. Il retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre quand deux mains le retournèrent et John l'embrassa avec toute la fureur qu'il ressentait. Shawn l'entoura de ses bras et répondit, laissant échapper un grognement de plaisir. Ses mains se promenèrent sur le torse de John, son dos, ses cheveux... Il l'allongea et en profita pour embrasser son cou. Le gémissement émit par son partenaire l'encouragea à continuer.

"_ Shawn... Aaaah! Il faut... Arrêter!"

Le Heartbreak Kid se contenta de capturer ses lèvres et de demander l'accès à sa langue qui ne tarda pas. Les mains de son "boss" commencèrent à lui enlever son t-shirt, quand quelqu'un tapa contre la vitre. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur.

"_ On pourrait peut être...

_ Non! Je... Désolé John mais... J'en ai marre! Je ne parle plus à personne depuis ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je ne veux plus prendre le risque de me faire de nouveau jeter ou me réveiller seul."

Layfield ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda l'autre Texan sortir sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Phil attendait patiemment dans sa loge avant d'entrer sur scène. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue de scène avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un manqua de lui tomber dessus et il le rattrapa in extremis.

"_ Mark! Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?"

Le Deadman s'assit sur une chaise, reprenant son souffle. Il avait couru pour réussir à attraper la jeune superstar et il n'était plus tout jeune, bien que se l'avouer ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

"_ Je sais pas...

_ Tu sais pas... Pas que j'avais pas envie de te voir mais vu tes retrouvailles avec Jeff je ne pensais plus pouvoir te reparler un jour", dit Phil d'un ton amer.

Mark ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le jeune homme qui grimaça, se tenant les côtes. Mark avait entendu que Shawn et lui s'était battu, ou plutôt que le Heartbreak Kid l'avait attaqué sans raison. Il se leva et s'avança vers le jeune homme et commença à le masser.

"_ Tu es bien tendu...

_ Avec toi dans les environs..., sourit Phil en tournant un peu la tête. Sérieusement Mark, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu t'es pas remis avec Jeff?

_ Oui... Non...

_ Tu sais pas, c'est ça? Mark, pendant des jours tu m'as dit que je ne t'intéressais pas, tu as des retrouvailles avec Jeff plutôt... enfin voilà, et maintenant je te trouve dans ma loge, en train de me toucher sans ma permission!

_ Vraiment sans ta permission?

_ Bon peut être pas mais... A quoi tu joues?"

Phil se retourna complètement et se dégagea doucement. Mark ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait et la jeune superstar ne voulait pas être juste une passade.

"_ Rappelle moi quand tu seras décidé..."

Il sortit de la loge, se préparant à entrer sur le ring.

* * *

"_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu une bonne soirée...

_ Tu t'es regardé?"

John ne releva pas le ton sec et froid du jeune homme, lui faisant simplement signe de rentrer dans la voiture. Phil ouvrit la portière en maugréant.

Le trajet fut silencieux, aucun des deux hommes voulant parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ils descendirent sans un mot, ne parlant que pour demander leur clé.

"_ Bon, bonne nuit Phil, dit John se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur, leur chambre étant exceptionnellement à des étages différents.

_ John, attends... Tu ne voudrais pas... Rester un peu avec moi cette nuit?"

Le Texan s'arrêta dans l'escalier, jetant un regard à son meilleur ami. Celui ci avait vraiment l'air dans un sale état. Il descendit les marches et suivit le jeune qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Après tout, il ne se sentait pas mieux et qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver d'ennuyeux?

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il donc se passer?**

**Taker: hey, pourquoi j'suis aussi bête?**

**Shawn: et pourquoi je tape Phil?**

**Phil: ouais d'ailleurs tu vas me le payer!**

**Maryse: calmez vous!**

**JBL: oh ça va toi! T'as aucun problème, elle est gentille avec toi!**

**Phil: ouais c'est du favoritisme! Bon, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va faire dan la chambre Jibble!**

**JBL: et moi donc!**

**Shawn: Phil ne t'approche pas de lui!!**

**Phil: sinon quoi tu vas me taper?**

**aker: et je l'aiderai!**

**JBL et Phil: bon on va y aller! *s'enfuient, les deux autres les poursuivant***

**Moi: qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des muses pareil? j'vous jure...**

**Merci encore pour le reviews et j'espère pouvoir en lire encore et encore héhéhéhéhéhé!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, JBL/Punk**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

John entra silencieusement dans la chambre, n'osant pas rentrer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était dans une chambre seule avec lui, mais après les évènements de ce soir l'avait vraiment chamboulé et il avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Les paroles de Shawn l'avait achevé moralement. La main de Phil sur son dos le fit frissonner et il regarda simplement le jeune homme s'asseoir sur le lit. L'ambiance était étrange et il allait rejoindre le jeune homme qui contenta de lui sourire et de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

John déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune superstar qui soupira d'aise. Il effectua de nouveau la même opération et commença à caresser doucement le bras du jeune homme. Phil tourna légèrement la tête et se nicha dans le cou du plus vieux qui continuait son doux traitement. Ils se laissèrent lentement tomber sur le lit, et se remirent dans la même position.

* * *

Stephanie fixait son visage depuis des heures dans la glace. Il était 19h52 et elle attendait avec impatience que la Canadienne sonne à sa porte mais elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa tenue, son maquillage ou bien son cerveau en pleine surchauffe mais décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"_ Steph, qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Je me regarde...

_ Tu te trouves si belle que ça?

_ Tssss espèce de sale blond stupide! Paul, est ce que je suis bien?"

Il regarda attentivement la cadette des McMahon et fronça les sourcils.

"_ Eh bien... Il faudrait que tu perdes du poids, ensuite que tu te refasses faire le visage et... Hey! Nan, pas l'oreiller!

_ Tu vas me le payer!!"

Elle s'apprêta à lui lancer le deuxième oreiller quand la sonnerie retentit. 19h58. Elle sauta de son lit, fit un rapide baiser à son Paul et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Elle sautilla pendant quelques secondes essayant de ne pas paraître trop euphorique. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et finit par ouvrir la porte, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

Les doigts de la Straigth-Edge Superstar effleuraient le visage de son ami, les yeux fermés, ne sentant que le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami sur ses cheveux. Il s'était recroquevillé légèrement, permettant à ses jambes de toucher celle de John. Les mains de celui ci se baladait toujours sur son bras, de temps en temps dans ses cheveux pour son plus grand bien.

Il se mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieur. Son membre commençait à se réveiller peu à peu. Apparemment, il commençait vraiment à se sentir seul. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, que seule leurs jambes se touchaient, sinon il n'aurait plus été capable de regarder John en face... Il faillit gémir quand les mains de son ami dans son dos, et commença à haleter légèrement contre le cou de JBL. Ses lèvres s'y déposèrent doucement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte.

Les caresses cessèrent et il sentit la tête de John bouger. Il pinça ses lèvres, jouant avec son percing, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise quand trop d'émotion le submergeait et releva doucement la tête. John avait toujours sa main dans son dos, rapprocha doucement don visage du sien et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de Phil.

* * *

Maryse éclata de rire. Stephanie était vraiment étonnante. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'elle soit aussi... Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer réellement ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, une seule chose étant vraiment sûr.

Elle aimait vraiment cette femme.

* * *

Phil se redressa et embrassa à son tour John. Il y passa toute sa frustration, son désir qu'il avait pour Mark alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. John commença à lui enlever son t-shirt, lui en profitant pour défairela ceinture du pantalon de son meilleur ami avant de commencer à le descendre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient mutuellement de leur derniers vêtements.

John en profita pour échanger leur position et s'installa entre les jambes de Phil. Il se délectait des gémissements de la jeune Superstar. Il s'attaqua au ventre de Phil avec ses lèvres, s'attardant sur ses tétons, puis sur ses abdos.

Le ventre de John frottait contre son sexe, il sentit son corps s'arquer. Il aurait aimer imaginer Mark, il aurait tellement voulu que se soit lui qui lui donne ce plaisir.

* * *

Le silence durait depuis plusieurs secondes. Stephanie n'avait aucune envie de sortir de la voiture de la Québécoise.

"_ Si tu veux... Hum, mon hôtel n'est pas très loin...

_ D'accord! Pas de problème! Allons y!"

Maryse sourit avant de démarrer en trombe, voulant arriver le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

* * *

"_ Joohn... Aaaah! Encore, je t'en supplie!"

Il redonna un cou de langue sur le sexe de Phil, un sourire illuminant son visage. La jeune Superstar était vraiment réceptif aux sensations qu'il lui procurait. Comme Shawn. Il remonta, s'attirant les foudres de Phil qui lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses. Il étouffa un petit rire contre ses lèvres, l'embrassa et commença à s'introduire doucement en lui. Il sentit les bras de son ami le serrer un peu plus fort, essayant de faire taire la douleur qui montait en lui.

John s'arrêta et lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il mordit gentiment le cou de Phil qui commença à bouger ses hanches pour s'empaler de lui même sur le sexe de John. Celui ci l'embrassa avant de faire un mouvement de va et vient.

* * *

Les lèvres de la blonde s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, légèrement parfumées, tellement agréables... Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche qui la fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir une peau aussi agréable au touché ou que des seins caresser les siens. Les doigts de Maryse commencèrent à soulever sa jupe et à se balader lentement sur ses cuisses.

"_ C'est vraiment...

_ Tu veux que j'arrête?

_ Absolument pas, je me disais juste que c'était vraiment dommage que je ne me suis pas aperçue avant à quel point j'aimais les femmes", répondit Stephanie en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Maryse, enthousiaste en entendant ses révélation, colla un peu plus son corps contre celui de la brune, lui remontant un peu son t-shirt. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La Québécoise lança un regard à l'homme et à la femme qui les regardaient choqués.

"_ Vous dérangez...", dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour fermer les portes.

Stephanie éclata de rire avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de la blonde.

* * *

Phil mordit l'épaule de John, tant le plaisir montait en lui. Il cria quand son ami commença à le masturber. "Wrestling God"... Le surnom de John devrait plutôt se changer en "Sex God"! Son corps s'arqua une dernière fois, se déversant dans la main de Layfield qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. John se retira lentement de Phil et s'allongea à côté de lui avant de se lever et de se nettoyer rapidement. Il sourit quand il sentit Phil lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre place dans la douche.

C'est sûr les notes d'eau s'éclatant sur la paroi, que John Layfield trouva le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Stephanie passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Maryse qui s'était endormie. Ça avait une des meilleures soirée de sa vie, si ce n'était la meilleure. Elle embrassa doucement la belle blonde, avant de s'allonger sur le côté.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit les bras de Maryse autours d'elle.

Elle tomba dans le sommeil, heureuse comme jamais.

* * *

**Jeff: pourquoi j'apparaît plus?**

**Moi: tu voulais que je te case où?**

**Jeff: avec Mark!**

**Moi: non...**

**Jeff: tu m'aimes plus?**

**Moi: mais si, mais là tu vois... T'as pas vraiment le beau rôle dans cette fic!**

**Jeff: c'est pas faux... Bon je me contenterai de toi...**

**Moi: tu sais très bien que j'adore passer du temps avec toi ^^!**

**Alors comment c'était? Vais je avoir des menaces de mort?**

**Mdr! Merci pour vos reviews, j'en veux bien encore ^^!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, JBL/Punk, Natalya/Hunter**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

Paul Levesque se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau de son ex-femme, se demandant se qu'elle avait fait hier soir. Bon, il avait bien une petite, même une grande idée, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait du supporter une Aurora qui voulait faire du karaoké et une Murphy qui arrêtait pas de vouloir lui coiffer ses cheveux.

Il lança un regard appréciateur à Natalya qui lui rendit, et fit bouger ses cheveux à la l'oréal accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Il continua d'avance en regardant la belle catcheuse avant de se prendre la tête dans la porte. Il entendit un "Entrez!" et franchi la porte en jurant.

Stephanie avait un sourire éclatant, qu'il faisait presque de la lumière. Elle lui montra une chaise et lui parlait sur un ton étrange...

"_ Steph...

_ Oui...

_ C'est si bon que ça de le faire avec une femme?"

Stephanie le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"_ Mais tu as toujours couché avec des femmes, stupide blond!

_ J'voudrais être une femme...

_ Paul, t'as bu?

_ Même pas vrai...

_ J'espère pour toi! Tu accompagnais Rory et Murphy à l'école ce matin! Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu es ici?

_ Pour les derniers papiers du divorce et parce que je dois tenter ma chance avec une certaine Diva! Natalya j'arriiiiive!"

Stephanie le regarda s'en aller en courant, il se prit d'ailleurs la poignée de la porte. Elle fit un petit sourire moqueur, avant de plonger dans les papiers que son imbécile d'ex mari lui avait donné. Son portable vibra. SMS. Expéditeur? La plus belle Québécoise de la WWE. Un déjeuner? Bien sûr! Le divorce attendra...

* * *

Phillip Brooks s'étira, entendant son ami commencer à s'habiller. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Certains moments de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se dirigea vers John et l'entoura de ses bras.

"_ Merci..."

John le regarda sans comprendre.

"_ D'être resté avec moi et de t'être occupé de moi par la même occasion..., rit légèrement la jeune Superstar.

_ Oh! mais de rien, sache que je me suis pas beaucoup forcé!"

Phil lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entendit la Straigth-Edge Superstar chanter sous le jet d'eau. Heureusement qu'il s'était lancé dans une carrière de lutteur et pas dans la chanson... Il attendit patiemment que Phil sorte pour lui lancer un oreiller.

"_ Faute de tomates, t'auras droit aux oreillers!

_ Et en quel honneur?

_ Tu chantes faux! Tu t'entends pas?

_ D'où je chante faux? J'aurais pu devenir chanteur!

_ Dans tes rêves Phil!"

Il commencèrent à se bagarrer gentiment sur le lit. John eut rapidement le dessus. Ils stoppèrent tout quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. John envoya un dernier coup d'oreiller à Phil avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"_ Tu vas me le payer, John!

_ C'est ça, tu fais pas le poids contre moi!" rit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il perdit son sourire. Shawn Michaels se tenait devant lui. Celui ci le regarda étonné.

"_ Désolé John, je pensais que c'était la chambre de Phil, je venais pour m'excus...

_ Hey, Sex God, ramène ton cul ici!"

Shawn fronça les sourcils et détailla le Texan plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les habits complètement froissé et il haletait légèrement. Il sentit la colère le gagner. Il bouscula John et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Une seule chose était dans son esprit: tuer ce sale Punk.

"_ Shawn, attend! Shawn!"

John avait beau crié, l'autre texan s'était litéralement jeté sur Phil et commença à le taper aussi fort qu'il pu. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, la fureur étant trop forte.

John tenta de les séparer mais Shawn se débattait.

"_ Laisse moi le buter!

_ Non Shawn, s'il te plaît arrête!"

John réussit à prendre la tête du Texan entre ses mains. Shawn essayait de se dégager mais il était de plus en plus fatigué. John lui massait doucement les temps et lui parlait doucement.

"_ Du calme Shawn, du calme...

_ Non arrête..."

John posa naturellement ses lèvres sur celles de Shawn qui se détendit automatiquement et commença à y répondre. Phil en profita pour quitter sa chambre, une main sur sa mâchoire.

* * *

Natalie Katherine Neidhart écoutait Paul Levesque qui déblatérait des imbécilités depuis tout à l'heure. Oh bien sûr, c'était drôle mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait.

"_ Et alors là, tu vois, le pompier est arrivé et m'a dit...

_ Paul, tout ceci m'intéresse absolument pas! Tu comptes m'inviter quand?

_ Euh... Eh bien...

_ Parce que je suis sûre qu'autour d'une table, ce midi ou ce soir, ça serai vraiment intéressant, déclara la Diva en hocha positivement la tête devant ce qu'elle avait dit. Non tu as raison, ce midi c'est mieux! C'est vraiment un programme super Paul! On dit 13h? Tu sais où me trouver!"

Elle approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, un *smack* sonore se fit entendre. Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil et signe de la main et alla rejoindre Katarina Waters tout sourire qui leva le pouce en direction de Paul.

"Est ce qu'il y a ne serai ce qu'une femme normale dans ce business?"

Il soupira et secoua la tête... Apparemment non!

* * *

Phil essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Merde, cet imbécile de Texan ne l'avait pas raté! Il allait soigné ça comment maintenant?

"_ Saleté de Shawn...

_ Il t'as encore fait des misères?"

Phil faillit gémir de désespoir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui?

"_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux Jeff?

_ Te soigner! t'as de la chance, ma chambre n'est pas loin!" dit Jeff en entraînant de force Phil dans un rire.

La Straigth-Edge Superstar voulut protester, mais après tout il allait recevoir des soins gratuits... Bizarre, cette phrase lui semblait légèrement perverse sur les bords... Sans comprendre, il se retrouva projeter sur le lit de Jeff, qui lui alla dans la salle de bain.

"_ N'en profite pas pour t'enfuir, je te retrouverai où que tu ailles!"

Phil commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Jeff devait avoir une case en moins. Il décida pour sa propre sécurité de rester bien sagement assis. Il sursauta quand il vit Jeff revenir avec toute une trousse de premier secours. La Charismatic Enigma s'agenouilla et commença à désinfecter les plaies.

"_ C'est sûr, il t'a pas raté..."

Phil fit un petit sourire avant de grimacer.

"_ Aïe! Ça fait mal ton truc...

_ Espèce de gamin... Normal que Mark t'appelle comme ça!"

Le silence s'installa à cette remarque. Jeff continuait de prendre soin de Phil. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand il eut fini de panser toutes les plaies. Un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Phil comprit pourquoi Mark s'était autant attaché au blond.

"_ Bon, ben j'ai fini! Tiens, nous avons un invité! dit Jeff se retournant vers la porte.

_ Jeff, mais qu'est ce qu... Phil? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?

_ Je soignais notre cher Philly, Mark! Shawn lui a encore cogné dessus...

_ Quoi? Mais c'est devenu son jeu préféré ou quoi? Ca va Phil?

_ Bon je vais vous laisser! Faites pas trop de bruits les enfants!"

Jeff leur fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir en courant de la chambre. Phil ne comprenait plus rien, sûrement la faute des coups qu'il venait de recevoir.

"_ Il m'avait dit que c'était sa chambre...

_ Je devrais apprendre à fermer quand je pars... Pourquoi Shawn s'est encore énervé?

_ Eh bien..."

La légende se tourna vers Phil et prit la place que venait de quitter Jeff et posa ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune Superstar. Phil hésitait à répondre.

"_ On va dire que John et moi ben... Nous avons passé une nuit... Hum... Agréable?

_ Oh je comprend donc, vous...

_ Non, c'était juste, tu sais, on se sentait seul mais c'est tout. C'était la première et dernière fois!"

Mark hocha la tête. Il devait bien avouer que ça lui faisait mal, mais en même temps, il n'avait rien à dire à ce niveau là.

"_ Alors toi et Jeff..., commença Phil

_ Fini. Définitivement."

Phil ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ou du moins essayer, s'arrêtant bien vite, cela lui faisant trop mal.

"_ Alors, hum... Le bar, ça te tente?"

Mark éclata de rire avant de se pencher sur Phil et le plaquer contre le lit.

"_ On pourrait même faire autre chose...

_ Nan, je ne suis pas aussi facile que vous ne le croyez, monsieur Calaway!

_ Je vais bien réussir à y remédier!"

Il commença à embrasser la jeune Superstar qui gémit, entre plaisir et douleur. Il passa les mains sous le t-shirt de Phil quand un bruit incongru vint déranger ce si bon moment.

"_ Je crois qu'on va devoir aller manger d'abord..."

Mark rit légèrement avant de se relever et de tendre la main au jeune homme qui l'a prit avec le plus grand plaisir.

* * *

**Et oui, la suite au prochain numéro!**

**Jeff: ouaaaah! Comme je suis trop gentil!**

**moi: ouais... Youni voudrait te voire en fée.**

**Jeff: quoi?!?**

**JBL: laisse tomber cette fille est folle... Elle m'a traité de vieux croûton...**

**moi: tu l'as toujours pas digéré...**

**JBL: NON!!**

**moi: Shawn, ramène toi et décontracte le!**

**Shawn: comment?**

**moi: t'as vraiment besoin de poser la question?**

**Shawn *sourire pervers* : non... *entraîne John***

**XD! Merci encore pour les reviews!!**

**Vous en posterez encore?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Envie**

**Pairing: JBL/Shawn mes préférés :D, Hunt/Steph (séparés), Taker/Jeff (séparés), Taker/Punk, Steph/Maryse, JBL/Punk, Natalya/Hunter**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moiiii! Ils appartiennent à eux même! ^^ (hélas!)**

* * *

**Envie**

"_ Je vois... Je vais devoir aller m'excuser encore une fois...

_ En fait ça serai la première... Non j'ai rien dit."

John sourit incertain à Shawn qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Layfield lui avait tout raconter à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Phil. Le blond se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"_ Je te pardonne.

_ De quoi?

_ De m'avoir trompé, voyons!

_ Mais on est pas ensemble, tu m'as dit toi même...

_ John, John, John... Je... Suis désolé. J'ai vraiment agis comme un imbécile, je... Je voudrais qu'on essaye..."

Shawn l'embrassa doucement. John le plaqua contre le mur et écrasa sa bouche contre les lèvres douces du blond, l'euphorie le gagnant. Il demanda accès à sa bouche qui lui fut rapidement donné. Un ballet endiablé commença jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle. Shawn colla son front à celui de son amant et sourit légèrement.

"_ Ça m'a manqué...

_ ... Ça remonte à hier tu sais...

_ Autant dire une éternité... John... Oui..."

Le Wrestling God caressait les fesses du Showstopper et se délectait des gémissements et des paroles que lui mumurait Shawn. Il entreprit de défaire Shawn de son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant gentiment. Il arracha un hoquet à Shawn quand il commença à frôler son membre de ses doigts. Le Showstopper, lui, effleurait doucement le dos du Wrestling God, ses mains s'étant enfouit sous sa chemise. Elles arrivèrent bientôt à la chute de reins de John qui grogna. Shawn s'arrêta avec un sourire.

"_ Recommence.

_ Je sais pas...

_ Shawn..., menaça John.

_ C'est mon nom!"

John se détacha de lui et le lança sur le lit. Shawn éclata de rire et John se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, recommençant à l'embrasser. Shawn enroula ses bras autour du cou de Layfield et réussi à échanger leur position. Il ouvrit la chemise du Texan et déposa des baiser les long de son ventre. John gémit de plus belle ce qui enchanta le Showstopper qui remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il enleva son t-shirt et les derniers remparts de sa nudité ainsi que celle de son amant. Il le retourna avant de couvrir le dos de John de petits baisers.

"_ Shawn!! Ca chatouille!

_ T'es chatouilleux à des endroits bizarres...

_ Tais toi et continue à me faire du bien!"

Shawn ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et commença à préparer son amant. Il inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de John qui poussa un grognement. La sensation était étrange. Il avait plus l'habitude de donner que de recevoir et n'avait pas été particulièrement habitué à ça. Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta et effleura sa prostate. Il ouvrit les yeux, étouffant son cri dans les draps.

"_ Maintenant...

_ J'entends rien...

_ Shawn, prend moi maintenant!

_ Supplie moi..."

John se mordit la lèvre. Il n'allait pas non plus lui faire se plaisir. Il sentit un troisième doigt se rajouta et toucher son point sensible encore un fois.

"_ S'il te plaît Shawn... Prend moi..."

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de Shawn. Il enleva ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de John. Il s'enfonça lentement et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de John. Il y déposa un baiser et commença à bouger doucement, arrachant des petits cris à son amant.

"_ Plus vite! Merde Shawn, c'est trop bon..."

Le blond accéléra la cadence, ne pouvant plus tenir. John était tout simplement trop désirable et il voulait l'entendre crier, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il grogna le nom de son amant quand il atteignit l'orgasme en même temps que son "boss". Il se laissa tomber doucement sur lui avant de rouler sur le côté. John se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de tomber dans le sommeil. Shawn se rapprocha un peu et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Phil était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait l'homme de ses rêves en face de lui et il mangeait ce qu'il y avait le plus délicieux.

"_ Moi qui voulait te traîner dans un bar, finalement c'est très bien ici...

_ Surtout parce que c'est moi qui paye...

_ Pas de ma faute si j'ai oublié mon porte monnaie..."

Mark sourit devant l'air penaud que lui lançait la Straigth-Edge Superstar. Il remarqua Jeff arriver se poser sur une des chaises du bar en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Mark lui répondit par un signe de la main et par un regard qui disait "merci". La Charismatic Enigma avait été compréhensive quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer avec lui. Son intention se focalisa sur Phil qui venait de renverser du sel partout sur lui et qui maugréait contre lui même.

"_ On voit que tu es très doué, Phil...

_ Oh ça va hein! C'est à cause de Shawn...!

_ Mais bien sûr!

_ Arrête de te plaindre! Hey! Retire ton pied!

_ Non...

_ Mark, s'il te plaît... Hum... Trop tard, je vais plus pouvoir me lever...

_ Tu sais, je fais deux mètres.

_ Ah? Oui, génial..."

Mark secoua la tête désespéré.

"_ Ce qui veut dire que je peux te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux toilettes!"

Les yeux de Phil s'illuminèrent et un sourire se forgea sur ses lèvres. Mark se leva et la jeune superstar le suivit à son tour. Une fois arrivée à destination, le plus jeune poussa la légende dans une cabine et l'embrassa.

"_ Maintenant, tu t'occupes de ce que tu as provoqué...

_ Surtout demandé comme ça...

_ Oh! Met toi à genoux et arrête de parler!"

Mark l'embrassa une dernière fois, sourient, avant de s'éxécuter.

* * *

"_ Et alors là, tu vois, le pompier m'a dit..."

Natalie eut un large sourire et écouta attentivement Paul. Elle passait vraiment un très bon moment, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir prit les devant. Elle sentit la main du Game prendre la sienne qu'elle serra en retour.

* * *

"_ J'aime ton bureau...

_ Aaah... Oui... Et... Aaah... je peux savoir... Pourquoi?"

Un léger rire sortir de la bouche de Maryse, alors qu'elle embrassait encore et encore Stephanie. Elle défit lentement les bouton du chemisier de la belle brune, en prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa poitrine.

"_ Eh bien... Il est grand, et surtout, il y a un canapé où je peux te faire pleiiiins de choses..."

La cadette des McMahon eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement les caresses que lui offrait Maryse. La Québécoise emmbrassait chaque parcelle de peau douce qu'elle rencontrait, descendant lentement. Elle s'attarda sur le ventre de la brune qui poussa un gémissement de contentement.

"_ Tu aimes ça ma chérie?

_ Tu as vraiment... Aaaah... Besoin de... Encore putain! Demander?"

Maryse remonta ses mains au niveau des cuisses de Stephanie, les écartant doucement. Elle embrassant sa petite amie une dernière fois avant d'insérer un doigt dans l'intimité de la brune.

Stephanie savourait toutes les sensations que lui faisait ressentir la Diva. Elle n'était pas habitué à cette douceur étrange et à ses doigts qu'il lui faisait tant de bien... Maryse avait des mains magnifiques et elle savait s'en servir... Ses muscles se contractèrent, laissant place à son orgasme. Maryse étouffa son cri par un baiser passionné.

"_ J'aime ce qu'on fait pour digérer...

_ Et moi alors? Vraiment, j'espère que tu ne changera rien à ton bureau...

_ Pas de risque, si c'est toujours aussi agréable..."

Stephanie se redressa, volant un baiser à Maryse.

* * *

Jeff regarda Phil et Mark se diriger vers les toilettes un sourire aux lèvres, et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il sentit une mélancolie l'envahir et regarda dans le vague. Il se sentait seul. Certes, il avait toujours quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, il suffisait d'appeler Chris et il passait uns soirée formidable. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose...

Quand il sortait avec Mark, rien ne lui manquait. Il l'aimait sincèrement et tenait à lui plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il croyait que la légende lui pardonnerait tout et avait continué à voir d'autre personne.

Il vit Shawn et John descendre, un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres.

"_ Allô Hunt? Attends, j'entends rien... Oh! Ça s'est bien passé alors avec Natalie..."

Jeff prit une deuxième gorgée. Shawn et John, Paul et Natalya, Mark et Phil, Maryse et Stephanie... Il prit son portable et appuya sur quelques touches.

"_ Allô, Chris? Oui, c'est Jeff..."

**FIN**

* * *

**Et oui, c'est la fin, tout le monde ou presque, est heureux... Mais vous me connaissez, j'ai comme devoir de les torturer encore dans une séquelle :p!**

**Jeff: pourquoi j'termine seul?**

**moi: ben... J'avais envie!**

**Taker: Philly *.***

**moi: tu fais peur...**

**Shawn: enfin j'ai mon John pour moi!**

**John: j'aimais Phil aussi... Mais je préfère avec toi Shawn! héhé ^^"**

**Shawn: j'espère bien...**

**Voilà ^^**

**Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé! Vous en posté pour le dernier? :D**


End file.
